Aferrándome a la verdadera Luz
by Pervinca Greengrass
Summary: Es la única solución para alivianar mi consciencia.- Tsunade creyó ver sus orbes cristalinos. - No lo hagas como un deber,Sasuke. Si esas son tus motivaciones aquí no serás bienvenido.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto . Las situaciones presentes en esta h****istoria provienen de mi imaginación, por lo tanto es solo mía. No está permitido tomar la historia sin una previa autorización.**

**Disfruten c:**

Gracias por leer – Diálogos de los personajes

_Gracias por leer _ Pensamientos

_**"Aferrándome a la verdadera Luz"**_

.

_.**  
><strong>_

**Prólogo**

.

.

Puede que tu lo veas muy sencillo Sasuke – Espetó una mujer rubia, que pese a sus años, se conservaba bastante bien- Para mí no lo es. Tu entiendes perfectamente las razones del por qué abandonaste Konoha 6 largos años, en los cuales te convertiste en un criminal internacional rango S, casi causas una nueva guerra entre naciones, destruir Konoha y asesinar a los que fueron tus _amigos_ –

Hmp, estoy simplemente pidiendo una oportunidad – fue lo único que limito a decir el pelinegro, bastante ya tenía con aplastar su orgullo presentándose delante de ella, pidiendo disculpas, para que viniera y le reprochaba todos sus errores cometidos, _¡maldición!_ Si él lo sabía por eso estaba de vuelta.

El no era de humillarse, pero estaba realmente harto de comportarse como un niñato estúpido persiguiendo venganzas que al llevarlas a cavo lo sumergían en un abismo más grande que el anterior, quería dejar de una vez por todas dejar de cometer imbecilidades. Por una vez en su vida quería _liberarse_, ya por fin, de tanto _dolor_, tanto _odio_, tanta _Soledad__**.**_

Su ser pedía a gritos un nuevo comenzar, nuevos objetivos, un cambio radical, _como el fénix que renace de sus cenizas. _Y sabía que lo encontraría solo en el lugar donde todo comenzó, su tan _paradójica _Konoha, el único sitio que, pese a sus actos, seguían esperándolo, ansiándolo, _queriéndolo,_ el lugar por el cual su hermano dio su vida y las de su clan por protegerla. Y él ahora tenía la madurez para entenderlo, sobreponerse a ese terrible dolor, y continuar con el legado que su hermano le había dejado, no permitiría que su clan e Itachi murieran en vano. A sus cortos 19 años había vivido tantos calvarios que habían desarrollado su madurez, había perdido la luz infinidades veces, llevándolo a hacer cosas terribles, a navegar por el camino de la tristeza, la soledad, _la desolación_. Pero en el momento que por fin tocó fondo se aferró a la única luz que podría salvarlo, la vida lo había hecho duro, pero también lo había ablandado, ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas que realmente importaban y él no había a renunciar a ellas, por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo para intentar recuperar lo que algún día el mismo rechazó y que irónicamente, hoy era lo único que podría sacarlo de su miseria. "_Para ganar hay que aprender a perder"_

Tsunade lo inspecciono completamente, notaba su cuerpo agotado, pálido, _tan marchito como su alma, _fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza, recién pasaba de la adolescencia pero parecía haber vivido más de 50 años, sus facciones marcadas duras, habían perdido todo deje de inocencia, sus manos, estaba segura de que en ellas llevaban muchas vidas arrebatadas y su Katana que tenía el olor a sangre impregnada en cada parte de su tan afilada cuchilla.

Pero hubo algo que la desconcertó. Su expresión, que aunque mantenía su determinación característica, no tenía un ápice de arrogancia y si no fuera por lo poderosos que eran esos orbes negros, parecerían hasta casi derrotados. "_Suplicantes"_

Esto es lo que he conseguido tras buscar mi venganza- fueron las palabras que de pronto susurró el pelinegro – Un enorme peso sobre mis espaldas, la muerte de mi hermano, mi clan y el odio de muchos, lo que antes no me importó, hoy es mi única esperanza de vida, lo que Itachi protegió con su vida y la de todo mi clan, es mi misión ahora, seguiré su legado, no dejaré que muera en vano.- Tras un silencio un poco doloroso, en donde Tsunade creyó ver sus orbes cristalinos, el moreno añadió - _Es la única solución para alivianar mi consciencia_.

No lo hagas como un deber, _Sasuke_- lo interrumpió la rubia con una voz increíblemente potente, enfatizando su nombre como si le recordará quién era.- Si esas son tus motivaciones aquí no serás bienvenido.

Volver a Konoha es mi única esperanza de aferrarme a la vida –

¿Estás arrepentido? – Volvió a interrumpirlo la ojiazul.

Esto lo estaba empezando a cabrearlo. Estaba totalmente expuesto, abriendo lo que supuestamente tenía en su interior, y ella seguía cuestionándolo, _¡mierda! _¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había costado?

Lamentablemente no puedo volver las cosas que he hecho y por más que me arrepiente de ellas, tuve mis motivaciones, pero hoy han cambiado y lo que quiero es volver a Konoha. –

¡No te burles Uchiha, estás colmando mi paciencia! – Gritó ya bastante histérica la mujer.

¡Hmp, que mierda, te digo la verdad! – Perdió la compostura el ojinegro – ¡Te digo que lo que quiero es regresar a Konoha! Pagaré el precio de mis actos y me atenderé a las consecuencias, solo busco un poco de tranquilidad, ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? ¡Estoy hecho una mierda!

La rubia abrió completamente los ojos, por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha hablaba sin tapujos y aceptaba la condición en que se encontraba, por lo que tanto habían luchado Naruto, Sakura y muchos de la aldea, estaba ocurriendo ahí en este minuto y en su despacho.

Ahora sé que eres tú – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, desconcertando al muchacho – pensé que eras un impostor o algo.

Hmp – soltó el moreno, realmente estaba cabreado, pero debía tener paciencia ya lo había decidido.

El consejo estará feliz de tenerte de nuestro bando, últimamente hemos tenido problemas con Sunagakure,por unos tratados que se están realizando, pero el hecho de que hayas decidido volver, pondrá a Gaara de buen humor y saber que te tienen a disposición, les parecerá una muy buena opción, eso mejora mucho las cosas – Sonrió la rubia, el pelinegro se limito simplemente a asentir con la cabeza – Pero ellos no son los que me preocupan -

Sasuke la miró extrañado con cierto deje de confusión. Al cual la rubia agregó – Son Naruto y _Sakura_. – Pronunció el último nombre con un sentimiento que el Uchiha no pudo describir y eso le produjo un escalofrío, no sabía si ellos todavía esperaban verlo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Creo que por lo menos les debes una explicación – añadió la Hokage.

Creo que una más no herirá más mi orgullo – Sonrió Sasuke.

¿Sonrió? Diablos parece que realmente quiere regresar, ¿dónde habrá quedado el hombre vengativo, sin sentimientos que le importaba una mierda todo lo que no tuviera que ver con él?, parece que realmente había tocado fondo, ¿Habrán sido Naruto y Sakura sus motivaciones? Fuera lo que fuera, lo habría traído de vuelta, _Sasuke Uchiha está de vuelta._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hola :D! bueno este es primer fic que publico, pero no el primero que escribo, me surgió esta idea después de leer uno de los tantos mangas y pues bueno, este es simplemente el prólogo muy cortito lo sé, pero es para saber si les gusta la idea la tengo bastante más desarrollada pero me gustaría saber su opinión :D! Soy una de las personas que disfruta de los chapters largos, así que prometo que los siguientes lo serán :D<p>

.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier opinión, duda, critica, ayuda será bien recibida :D

.

.

.

**By-Sakura**


	2. 1 El traidor traiciona su orgullo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto . Las situaciones presentes en esta h****istoria provienen de mi imaginación, por lo tanto es solo mía. No está permitido tomar la historia sin una previa autorización. **

**Disfruten **

Gracias por leer – Diálogos de los personajes

_Gracias por leer _ Pensamientos

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: _"El traidor traiciona su orgullo"_**

.

.

.

.

Naruto descansaba después un arduo entrenamiento con Sai, ambos ninjas se encontraban recostados en la fría hierba de primavera, últimamente no tenían muchas misiones, los acontecimientos ocurridos con la aldea de la Arena ocupaban las prioridades de la Hokage y el rubio no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, creía que las estaban tomando las cosas muy seriamente, estaba seguro de que se arreglarían claramente con una conversación cara a cara, Tsunade y Gaara, pero la vieja era muy testaruda. En fin el no pensaba luchar contra las tropas de Sunagakure y menos por razones tan absurdas. Así que tenía bastante tiempo libre, Sai siempre lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos, tal como Naruto, apreciaba a Gaara y no creía necesario llegar al punto de armar revuelo, así que como el ojiazul, se mantenía al margen.

Naruto había madurado mucho con los años, aunque conservaba su personalidad extrovertida y _explosiva, _había aprendido a controlar su impulsividad, se había vuelto todo un hombre, muy atractivo por lo demás, con sus cabellos dorados resplandecientes como la luz del sol y unos hermosos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad y una sensación tan acogedora, con el tiempo había crecido mucho más para considerarse bastante alto y su cuerpo bronceado y totalmente firme, se había desarrollado, hasta conseguir una apariencia física bastante exquisita. Pero por dentro aún conservaba el niño infantil e inocente, era su sello característico, con el que había conquistado el cariño de todos en la aldea y el amor de Hinata, con la cual actualmente mantenía una relación. En fin, su ternura, carisma, valor y perseverancia lo destacaban, ese era el chicho zorro y ni el tiempo sería capaz de borrarlo.

Por otro lado Sai, seguía exactamente igual, tal vez un poco más alto y sus facciones de habían vuelto más marcadas, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre difícil de impresionar, aunque Ino se había encargado de cambiarlo un poco, sonreía con más frecuencia y se había vuelto totalmente empático.

Naruto fue el que interrumpió el silencio que los había sucumbido mencionando la idea de ir al Ichiraku pero no alcanzo a escuchar las protestar de Sai, el que estaba cansado de siempre tener que soportar la mala educación del rubio al comer, cuando Kakashi apareció en escena.

Creó que tendrán que dejarlo para otra ocasión, Tsunade-Sama los necesita en este momento – Ahora Naruto- añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio iba a protestar.

¿Pero qué querrá la vieja ahora? – Bufó el rubio – ya le dije que no iba a hacer ninguna misión que respecte a la Arena.

Kakashi rodó los ojos – Naruto creo que esta vez se trata de algo diferente.

¿Algo diferente? - cuestiono el ojiazul.

Sasuke – Naruto sintió como se le congelaba la tráquea – Sasuke ha vuelto.

No falto decir más para que Naruto saliera disparado en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

Sai será mejor que tu también asistas – agregó Kakashi pasando por alto la predecible reacción del chico zorro.

Sai simplemente asintió y le dio una de sus sonrisas, se despidieron y el moreno partió en rumbo a la dirección que anteriormente Naruto había seguido.

Con que Sasuke había regresado, ¿qué era lo que quería? Esos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Sai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¿Sakura te encuentras bien? – preguntó una de las enfermeras que la acompañaban.

La aludida simplemente asintió con la cabeza y recogió el desastre que había cometido, no sabía porque pero es día andaba realmente torpe, se sentía nerviosa, tenía una extraña sensación de vacío, que no la dejaba respirar tranquilamente, ni siquiera había podido ni comer. Era como si su tráquea se hubiera cerrado, impidiendo el paso de cualquier alimento, llevaba todo el día angustiada, no sabía porque pero al parecer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Trató de respirar pidió disculpas a la enfermera y se retiro, a lo mejor simplemente eran síntomas premenstruales, trató de convencerse la pelirrosa. Eso la alivió, pues tenía que volver al trabajo, habían muchas personas que la necesitaban.

Si a sus cortos 19 años, se había vuelto la mejor ninja médico, después de Tsunade-sama, pero claro que ella con todo el trabajo que tenía, pocas veces ejercía, solamente cuando se trataban de casos urgentes que Sakura por sí misma, rara vez no podía controlar. Llegó a una pequeña habitación donde habían dos camas para cuando tocaban turnos nocturnos y un pequeño baño con guardarropas, se miró en el espejo que poseía el baño, Su cabello rosa lo llevaba largo y suelto otra vez, sin querer, la verdad ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo se cortárselo, su cuerpo delgado y firme que le había proporcionado el entrenamiento, reflejaba cansancio, al igual que sus hermosos ojos jade, la verdad no había dormido mucho, tenía bastante trabajo en el hospital, últimamente había muchos heridos, las relaciones entre naciones estaban algo complicadas y un par de veces habían terminado en pequeñas batallas.

No quería más guerras, no quería más tristeza, estaba harta de ver sufrir a familias enteras la pérdida de un hijo, hermano o un _amigo._ Ella conocía ese dolor y era insoportable, esta era la parte dura de su trabajo, a veces le era muy difícil mantenerse tranquila cuando las cosas no resultaban bien o cuando ya no había posibilidades de salvar una vida, pero con el dolor de su alma debía permanecer fuerte, eso a las familias las tranquilizaba, que después llorara 8 horas seguidas en la soledad de su casa, eso, eso era otra cosa.

Estaba pensando en aquello, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer.

Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la necesita en su despacho en este momento – pronunció Shizune, una mujer morena de cabellos cortos.

¿Tsunade-sama? La ojiverde parecía confundida, Tsunade-sama casi nunca la llamaba a no ser que fuera una suma urgencia. Parece que su intuición no le había fallado, ¿Qué sería lo que quería?. No sabía porque pero le asustaba.

Gracias Shizune-san, voy enseguida –

Sakura guardo sus cosas en el guardarropas y lo sello con llave, se puso nuevamente su bata blanca que la identificaba como ninja médico y partió a la oficina de la Hokage.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El Uchiha esperaba pacientemente en el despacho, se vía medianamente tranquilo, pero por dentro la angustia lo apresaba, la preocupación helaba su sangre y la desesperación lo terminaba por volver loco. Tsunade incrédula mira constantemente al moreno, como para asegurarse si todavía seguía ahí o simplemente porque no se lo terminaba de creer.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, distrajo a la mujer, Naruto había llegado corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin cometer ningún acto de cortesía abrió la puerta con fuerza, entró y se quedo estático, al comprobar que era verdad lo que su sensei le había advertido, miró receloso al moreno directamente a sus pozos negros, estuvo observándolo así por unos minutos, perdiéndose en ellos, sintiendo su dolor, tratando de leer sus ojos y descubrir en el algo que pudiera culparlo, El ambiente estaba tenso, prácticamente ninguno de los dos respiraba. El portador del Sharingan dejó que el leyera su ojos, que se insertará en el mundo de soledad que había vivido, quería que entendiera que sus intenciones eran sinceras, que las palabras que él algún día habían soltado habían calado profundo en su pecho, al igual que las de _ella_.

Sasuke – pronunció Naruto con una voz pastosa, con un deje de rabia, pero a la vez de protesta, exigiendo una palabra.

Naruto – respondió el pelinegro cierto tono de alegría en sus palabras pero a la vez parecía retarlo a hacer algo.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, mantuvo sus ojos en los azules de él. Estuvieron unos minutos así, analizándose, interpretando cada movimiento del hombre en que tenían al frente, el que en su momento había sido su mejor amigo, eran protagonista de una nueva batalla pero que en la cual era solo participe sus miradas, era prácticamente su rencuentro, estaban v_olviendo a descubrirse. _El chico zorro trataba de concentrarse en lo que veía, lo poco que quedaba del Uchiha, era un hombre devastado, que a pesar de su porte característico, se veía desolado. _Angustiado. _Para el pelinegro, Naruto no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo Dobe de siempre, solo que con un cuerpo más varonil. Esa idea alegró sus pensamientos. Quizás todavía podía recuperar esa felicidad que mucho tiempo atrás invadió su corazón, y por fin ya dejar tanto dolor de lado. Quizás por fin estaba tomando la decisión _correcta._

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, realmente como si tuviera a otra persona adelante, el moreno extendió su puño cerrado enfrente de Naruto, este lo miró con confusión, anonadado, pero enseguida entendió todo, pues lo vio, vio en sus ojos la desolación en que se encontró todos estos años, en la amargura que había vivido y en la soledad que lo dejo la venganza, vio en sus ojos _arrepentimiento_. Rió internamente, esta vez estaba seguro, era por fin una _realidad._ Alzó el puño al igual que el otro chico, este sonrió, sabía que Naruto lo entendería, sabía que si tan solo lo miraba a los ojos, el se daría cuenta, era extraño, pero así era su amistad, ambos podían leerse porque se entendían, habían ligado con un pasado doloroso en donde ambos estaban solos, y eran su única compañía, pero el rubio, había logrado salir adelante, tomando las decisiones correctas y él en cambio había elegido terriblemente mal, pero ya no había más tiempo para lamentarse ahora debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, y por fin liberarse del peso de la muerte de Itachi. Y si por lo menos tenía a su amigo de su lado, todo sería más sencillo. El ojinegro acercó su mano a la del ojiazul y este terminó por completar la tarea, ambos puños _chocaron_, sonrieron, era una señal de amistad, como en aquellos tiempos donde seguían siendo el equipo 7.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, hasta dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Naruto rió estruendosamente. Pensando que realmente su amigo, el teme, quería regresar, eso lo alegraba más que cualquier otra cosa, a ambos los inundó una dicha, que hace mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos experimentaban, el rubio había recuperado por fin a su mejor amigo, el único con que realmente lo entendía y el azabache simplemente se había reencontrado con uno de los únicos seres que realmente le llegaron a importar, aunque todavía faltaban _unos_ cuantos.

_Estúpido Naruto_ – Pensó la Hokage. Naruto había leído todo en sus ojos, probablemente conocía ese sentimiento, el tenía ese don, de comprender a las personas tan solo mirándolas directamente a los ojos , quizás era distraído y realmente tonto para unir cabos, pero sabía leer _este tipo_ de sentimiento. De todas maneras si quería ser Hokage, tendría que tener cuidado.

_Gracias-_ pronunció Sasuke, sorprendiendo más a la rubia. Naruto sonrío anchamente solo él podía sonreír así, lo miró y supo, que todo lo que habían hecho y las palabras que había utilizado de alguna manera no habían sido en vano ya que su mejor amigo, por fin, estaba _de vuelta._ Ese gracias tenía muchos significados y a la vez era un ¿perdón?, pues Naruto lo tomó así.

Los pensamientos de ambos chichos y la mujer fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes que se escucharon desde la puerta. Una nueva ola de sentimientos acorralo al Uchiha, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su compañera de equipo?

Adelante – Gritó fuerza la mujer. Un pequeño cuerpo con una mata de pelo rosa asomó la cabeza.

Tsunade-sama ¿Cuál es la emer.. – No pudo terminar una joven pelirrosa que por su vestimenta la delataba como ninja-médica mientras cerraba la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, dando le la espalda, sabía que a la rubia le molestaba su poca "delicadeza", por no decir lo bruta que era.

Sakura-Chan el teme, ¡el teme regresó! – La interrumpió Naruto.

Sakura dio un respingo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba se volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz y paró en seco, ahí ante sus ojos, estaba él, imponente como siempre, con sus orbes negros como dos profundos océanos. Y se dio cuenta de aquel sentimiento de vacío, que trataba de confundir con un malestar, ese sentimiento que alerta que quemaba su pecho, era una advertencia, la vida había querido prepararla, pero no, no y no nunca estaría lista, estaba cansada, agotada emocionalmente y el trabajo la estaba consumiendo, ¿Qué quería la vida matarla de un paro cardíaco?

Sasuke no había estado en su vida durante muchos años, y hasta ahora no le había importado en lo más mínimo todo lo relacionado, si no tenía novio, ni pretendientes era porque se había tan solo concentrado en su trabajo, en ser mejor cada día, _por ella misma._ Pero ahora él quería volver, volver y entrar de nuevo en _su vida_. ¿Cómo sería tener que volver a verlo?

¿Sakura-Chan? – volvió a pronunciar el chico rubio, al ver que la pelirrosa no reaccionaba, pero no era la única, se había quedado mirando los orbes negros del moreno y este le devolvía la mirada con determinación, los verdes de ella eran inexplicables, mezclados con un deje de confusión e intriga pero con la misma determinación del pelinegro, intimidaba y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de sus actos pues al escuchar la voz de Naruto, dio un nuevo respingo pero esta vez se giro hacia Tsunade con intención de que negara aquel hecho.

Pero no ocurrió, en vez de eso la rubia espetó – Sasuke ha pedido la autorización de volver a Konoha.

La posibilidad de que quizás las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, se esfumó de la cabeza de Sasuke, al mirar a la pelirrosa totalmente consternada. Estaba realmente curioso en su reacción, el más que nadie sabía que las últimas ocasiones en que se habían topado, no eran las mejores y la última vez que mantuvieron una verdadera conversación, a los ojos de Sakura, él la había abandonado, pero esta no sabía que las cosas quizás, no eran _tan así._

_Bien Uchiha deberás atenerte a las consecuencias_ – Fue lo que atravesó su mente, el debía pagar su poco honestidad.

Pero Tsunade-sama no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Sakura realmente confundida por todos los acontecimientos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno, pero lo que más le intrigaba a cierta chica, era el hecho de estar ahí, después de todo ella no era _nadie_, absolutamente nadie para decir una palabra, en contra o favor del Uchiha, y eso bien le había quedado claro, el día en que él había tratado de matarla.

Pues me parecía cuerdo, de que el equipo siete fuera el primero en enterarse – respondió la Hokage totalmente perdida por la estúpida pregunta de la chica. ¿Por qué Sakura se hacía la desentendida? Si había pertenecido al equipo 7 tanto como los dos chicos presentes. Naturalmente que debería tener curiosidad por el inesperado regreso de su antiguo compañero.

La ojiverde calló, no sabía que decir, estaba agotada, tenía rabia, confusión y todo por el Uchiha. Y ella estaba decidida a que eso no sería así nuevamente. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, ni siquiera una amistad. Tenía demasiado dolor en su corazón como para perdonar, estaba dolida y sabía que ni siquiera podría soportar la presencia de él cerca.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que ni Naruto se atrevía a decir palabra. Sasuke contemplaba en silencio la situación, la verdad es que el hecho de que Sakura no digiera nada lo ponía un poco nervioso, antes fue tan simple saber lo que pensaba y ahora simplemente actuaba como si ni le importara. ¿Tanto había pasado el tiempo que él se ausento? Algo se revolvió en su interior. _Imbécil _fue la única palabra que se pasó por su cabeza.

La tensión disminuyó por un momento cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, esta se abrió dejando a otro pelinegro entrar, pálido como el papel, se aproximo hacia donde estaban los demás. Lentamente sintió el ambiente pesado, observó la escena detenidamente y clavó sus ojos en el Uchiha.

¿Qué hace el teme aquí? - Preguntó Sai inocentemente, sin mostrar sentimientos como siempre, pero con sus típicos "sobrenombres" y no podía escoger otro mejor, tal como le decía cierto rubio.

Sasuke dejó por un momento su pose de hombre arrepentido y lo miró con odio, ¿Qué se creía este tipo sonrisitas al llamarlo así?, a Naruto se lo permitía porque eran amigos, pero _a este_, ¿Qué se creía? Y recordó que era el sustituto del él, el periodo cuando se ausento, maldijo mentalmente. Si él iba mostrarse arrepentido, si iba a dejar su orgullo de lado y permitirse _sentir _de nuevo, sería solo con los que él quería, los que él consideraba _importantes._ No iba a dejar que se burlasen de él.

Hmp – fue lo único que soltó, con rabia de que él estuviera presente. Pero lamentablemente el también era participe del equipo 7. _Tal vez si no te hubiera ido el ahora no estaría aquí._ Ese pensamiento lo atormentó, como todos los que le hacían recordar que había abandonado Konoha persiguiendo una estúpida venganza, que _equivocado _estaba.

Vaya, tienes un vocabulario muy amplio –bromeó Sai, nuevamente sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Bien esto se estaba poniendo jodido, pensó Sasuke, estaba dispuesto a soportar las quejas, tales como ¿Cómo un traidor podía ser aceptado nuevamente en Konoha?, ¿pero esto? Era como si el equipo 7, a excepción de Naruto, ni siquiera estuviera interesado en él, y aquella indiferencia era peor que la recriminación. _Es lo mínimo que te mereces, Uchiha._

Pero como si Kami-sama, estuviera de su parte, nuevamente algo los interrumpió. En medio de una nube, apareció un hombre de cabellos grises y una máscara tapando la mitad de su cara. Sai retrocedió y se posiciono al lado de la pelirrosa, Sasuke bufó internamente. La chica no había dicho palabra alguna, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se había hecho difícil de descifrar?

Por otro lado, por fin el equipo siete estaba completo, Kakashi había sentido la presencia del Uchiha antes de entrar a la habitación, no sabía exactamente lo que quería pero él lo averiguaría, después de todo el había sido su sensei, algo de él conocía, no podía ser que hubiera perdido completamente su esencia.

¡Vaya, a quién tenemos aquí! – espetó un tanto irónico. Miró como todos directamente a los orbes negros del hombre en que tenía enfrente, tratando como los demás, descubrir en ellos, algo que negaran lo que pedía, pero solo lograba ver_ sinceridad. _Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente _solo._

El moreno simplemente ignoró aquello, tenía que ser paciente si quería recuperar un poco de _tranquilidad._ Los demás seguían en completo silencio, era idea de él o ¿Es qué simplemente nadie creía sus palabras? _Debería ser bastante la razón de haber sido un traidor y haberte marchado de la aldea. _

Y qué fue Sasuke, ¿acaso ya no hay nada más para ti allá afuera? – preguntó el hombre bastante irritado, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Las últimas veces que se encontraron, este los había, intentado asesinar, sacarlos de su camino y de paso _vengarse –_ ¿O qué esta vez lo quieres hacer desde adentro?

¡Tsk! – gruñó el Uchiha antes esas palabras. Sabía que debía enfrentarse a ello, se había hecho la idea, pero ¡maldición! Seguía pareciéndole tan jodido, pero si todavía quería conseguir que su consciencia lo dejara vivir, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque se hubiera querido escapar de ellas estos tres últimos años.

A Sakura esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acongojara, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ella tenía una idea de lo cruel que el moreno podía llegar a hacer, pero aquella idea de vengarse desde adentro, la espantaba, ¿Qué tan malo realmente podría llegar a ser?

Naruto apretó los puños frustrado, bien él había sido el más perjudicado en aquellas peleas, pero sabía, sabía que aquello habría producido algo en el Uchiha, estaba seguro y tuvieron que pasar tres años para que el Uchiha pisará su orgullo y tomará el camino que según Naruto era el correcto.

Kakashi-sensei, ¡No tiene porque tratar así a el teme! – gritó el rubio frustrado

¿Qué dices Naruto? Es un criminal ¿Porqué no debería? intento destruir esta aldea, asesino a muchos de nuestros ninjas y los de otras aldeas -

Itachi – Lo interrumpió Sasuke

Kakashi lo miró y esta vez nuevamente se centro en sus ojos, lucían como _desgastados._ Por primera vez lo veía como un miserable. El impotente Sasuke Uchiha, era en estos momentos un completo _miserable._

La pelirrosa miró sin entender a Sasuke ¿Itachi? Que tenía que ver él en todo esto, él se fue por aquella razón y ahora volvía por ¿eso? Estaba más que confundida, miro a los demás hombres que se encontraban parecían entender a la perfección lo que él quiso decir.

No dejaré que muera en vano – continuó el pelinegro.

Bien si estaba confundida ahora lo estaba más ¿Qué no lo había matado él?

Kakashi guardó silencio, Naruto bajó la mirada y Sai simplemente sonrió, en cuanto a la Hokage miraba la escena con curiosidad, pero al parecer ella también estaba enterada, Sakura se enfureció, ¿Por qué ha ella siempre le ocultaban todo? Ella no era estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que había hechos que simplemente no se dignaron a contarle. En estos momentos se encontraba totalmente_ frustrada_.

¿Cómo sabes si aquello es verdad?- volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Danzuo – simplemente respondió el Uchiha. Había conseguido hablar con él.

Todo era terriblemente delicado, absolutamente todo, el peligris volvió a analizar al pelinegro, recorrió sus facciones en busca de algo que pudiera acusarlo, miró sus ojos, pero ¡diablos! Por primera vez se veían suplicantes, aunque aún con determinación, no tenía esa aura de arrogancia.

Sasuke, escúchame atentamente – dijo porfin Kakashi, luego de largos minutos en los cual parecía debatirse en una lucha interna - después de todo, no estoy capacitado para juzgarte, pero tienes que tener claro, que todo tiene sus consecuencias – Sasuke lo miró como indicándole que lo haría, que estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a pisar su orgullo.

No puedes esperar que simplemente por pasar por una experiencia traumática liderada por Madara, quedarás impune – continuó el peligris - Quizás esto nos convenza a Naruto y a mí, pero no lo hará con todas las personas que salieron perjudicadas en la aldea.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sintió una presión el pecho, parecía ser _angustia. _Algo que durante mucho tiempo parecía persistir en su pecho. _Preocupación, _Pero a la vez su pecho sintió un gran alivio cuando escucho que tanto él como Naruto, le creían. Solo faltaba _una_.

Tendrás que aceptar que se te trate como un traidor, y probablemente aceptar la dura sentencia que te impondrá el consejo – volvió agregar le mayor – Y escúchame atentamente Uchiha. Pero si esto es una trampa o más de tus jugarretas retorcidas, yo mismo te haré a pagar cada uno de tus actos y haré de tu vida un infierno. ¿Entiendes bien?

Hmp – El aludido simplemente suspiro, al menos Kakashi y Naruto a pesar de todo estaban de su parte, era más de lo que esperaba, bueno también el apoyo de cierta pelirrosa, pero algo raro pasaban, aunque simplemente no quería seguir atormentándose con aquellos pensamientos por lo que asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, no le quedaba nada más que pisar nuevamente su orgullo.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación terminó completamente por desconcertar a la única chica del grupo, Kakashi se había acercado a Sasuke y ahora lo estaba abrazando. Y como respuesta el moreno había rodeado también tan solo un brazo en su espalda, pero vamos algo era algo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba demostrando sensibilidad ante ese abrazo.

Kakashi sonrió, después de todo Sasuke seguía siendo otro chico olvidado por el destino, que a pesar de haber causado tanto dolor, solo necesitaba cariño, estaba arrepentido se había dado cuenta de ello y si bien le iba a costar recuperar todo lo que había _perdido_, necesitaba un apoyo a su lado. Y él a pesar de todo había sido o era su sensei. Él se encargaría de volver a enderezarlo, sentía que tenía un cierto grado de culpa, por todo lo acontecido cuando apenas tenía 12 años, el jamás debió haberlo dejado solo, pero se despreocupó y el ojinegro eligió terriblemente mal, cayendo un pozo infinito, que no lo dejaba escapar. Pero ahora tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, había dado un paso muy grande y esta vez el lo apoyaría. Había dado un paso bastante grande en volver por su cuenta.

La pelirrosa estaba cada vez más anonadada, tan fácil le resultaban las cosas al Uchiha siempre. ¿Cómo eran capaces de creerle tan rápido? Él era un maldito que había hecho cosas terribles. Tenía culpable escrito en su frente, Además ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano en todo aquello? Estaba furiosa porque jamás le contaban nada, todos absolutamente todos la habían pasado a llevar. ¿Qué creían que ella perdonaría tan rápido como aquellos idiotas? ¿El hecho de que la había intentado matar, _en más de una oportunidad_? ¿El que la hubiera_ abandonado?_

Sakura – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la Hokage. Tenía que ser fuerte, sacar coraje del mismo lugar de donde había sacado para sobrevivir todos estos años, con su sombra, con su _soledad._

No se había percatado que la rubia había estado hablando hasta el momento que volvió a prácticamente gritar su nombre- ¡Sakura!

Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero es que realmente esto es muy incómodo, resulta que de repente se aparece _Uchiha _y todos deciden perdonarlo por una razón de la que yo no estoy enterada. Me siento totalmente_ ignorada_ _– Como con todo lo que se refería a Sasuke_. Hizo una pausa en donde miró a Kakashi, Naruto y ¡hasta Sai lo sabía maldición! y continuo – No puedo creer que me no me hayan comentado una situación tan importante como para pasar por alto tantos crímenes.

Ellos no tenían porque haberte comentado mis asuntos – la interrumpió el pelinegro, callando a la Haruno totalmente enfadado por como ella había hablo refiriéndose a su persona. O quizás su reacción lo había irritado, la miró con resentimiento, estaba furioso, tal vez por el hecho de que no lo apoyará, no tenía fundamento ni lógica para él, una vez le había prometido el sol y la luna, y ahora lo trataba con ¿odio? _Las oportunidades tienen fecha de vencimiento Sasuke._ Fue la única respuesta que se le vino a la mente ¡Tsk!

Sakura se congeló, las frías palabras del pelinegro la traspasaron. Con todos había demostrado sensibilidad, excepto con Sai, pero a él ni siquiera había alcanzado a conocerlo, pero ¿con ella? ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan duro? ¿Acaso no había estado para él al igual que Naruto y Kakashi, siempre? _No ahora al parecer_. Bien si las cosas eran así, así serían. – Perdón Uchiha-_san_ tiene usted toda la razón, de hecho yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no es algo que me confiera. – finalmente espetó, disimulando todo el dolor con que las había pronunciado.

Sasuke la miró extrañado ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Le dolía, aunque no se lo hubiera expresado, el estaba ahí también por ella, pero no podía decírselo, el poco orgullo que le quedaba no sé lo permitía, ¿Por qué con ella, no podía tomar el papel de arrepentido? Sin embargo no quiso cuestionárselo más, estaba de vuelta para buscar _paz y felicidad_. No para tener que soportar sus trastornos bipolares. _¿Estás hablando enserio?_ ¿Pretendía seguir engañándose? El tenía más de una razón para _volver a Konoha._

Sakura, lamentablemente si te confieren – añadió la rubia – Mientras el consejo adopte una medida contra Sasuke, deberá ser vigilado, y ya que Naruto y Kakashi están de su lado, no me parecen muy de fiar, me temo que serás tú la encargada de cuidar de él. – terminó de decir la mujer, totalmente al grano.

¿Qué? Pero ¿Y Sai? – refutó la pelirrosa totalmente desesperada. Si Sasuke quería regresar, pues _Bienvenido_, pero siempre y cuando no se cruzara cerca de ella.

Tengo planeado una misión importantísima y solo alguien como Sai podría llevarla a cabo – respondió como si nada la Hokage.

Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿y el trabajo en el hospital? – Realmente no quería tenerlo cerca, ahora era personal.

Reduciré tus horas, y en las que tengas deberás llevar al Uchiha – volvió a contestar la mujer – no hay peros Sakura ya lo he** decidido** – La mujer miró a la pelirrosa con una expresión tan dura, que a la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Tsunade-sama – suspiro la ojiverde ¡Diablos! Tendría que soportarlo cerca, torturar su mente cada momento del día, aguantar la respiración cada vez que el pasara cerca y aguantar la angustia en su pecho cada vez que el la negara o simplemente la ignorara.

Y tu Uchiha no podrás realizar ningún tipo de jutsu o serás arrestado inmediatamente, Si me llegó enterar de que andas en algo malo, te las verás conmigo y si quieres regresar a Konoha tendrás que obedecer a Sakura hasta que el consejo dicte algo - añadió

La mujer rió para sus adentros sería otra de las pruebas de Sasuke. Si realmente quería volver tendría que estar en manos de Sakura. Sabía que era algo que al muchacho no le gustaría, pero ¡Vamos tendría que sacrificar un poco también! _¿Acosta de Sakura? _Pues ella tenía que aprender, después de todo si el Uchiha realmente quería volver, se tomarían después de todo. – Bien – Se alentó a sí misma – Dos pájaros de un tiro

Hmp – Salió de la boca del moreno, bien sabía que tendría que soportar mucho, pero _eso_ era demasiado. Lamentablemente no le quedaba de otra que aceptar. Y por otro lado, el venía a recuperar su vida, y había _algo_ que no era la excepción. Tal vez, eso le haría las cosas un poco más _fáciles. _Sonrió internamente.

Bien está dicho – Exclamo la Hokage- bien no fue tan difícil. – Sonrió ante este hecho, difícil sería hablar con el consejo y llegar a un acuerdo, pues no hablaban de cualquiera sino de _Sasuke Uchiha_, un ninja totalmente capacitado, con un pasado tortuoso en el que también parte del consejo tenía un grado de culpa. _Delicado, un tema totalmente descabellado. _Si bien todo el problema con la aldea de la Arena favorecería al poseedor del Sharingan, de todos modos seguía siendo complejo. Estaba segura de que Naruto convencería a Gaara de darle apoyo al chico y esto pondría en jaque a los ancianos. Soltó una risa, era tan irónico, en un momento, casi se desata una guerra ninja por la captura y exterminio del pelinegro y ahora podía darse por la reincorporación a Konoha. _La vida era una locura._

Pues ya que todo está arreglado ¿Porqué y no vamos a comer ra..- pretendía decir Naruto para terminar con el ambiente tan tenso pero una pelirrosa lo miró con odio fulminante, estaba enfada con él porque no había dicho ninguna palabra sobre Sasuke y Itachi, este sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y pensó que lo mejor sería correr, pues explicarle la situación a la ojiverde llevaría mucho tiempo y también muchos golpes de su parte - quede de verme con Hina-chan así que nos vemos pronto, teme, Sakura-chan – agregó Naruto nerviosamente, huyendo a toda velocidad. La chicha resopló ya se las arreglaría con él.

Kakashi simplemente se despidió de todos y se salió de la habitación, tenía mucho trabajo actualmente. Sai lo siguió pues la misión los convocaba a ambos.

Sakura estaba totalmente agotada, camino hacia la puerta con intensiones de marcharse a casa, no tenía ganas de volver al hospital, aunque no sin antes de mirar a la mujer rubia y hacerle un gesto no muy femenino, que esta le devolvió de peor manera. Pero al percatarse de que nadie la seguía se volteo -¿Qué esperas Uchiha? – terminó por salir cerrando _demasiado _fuerte la puerta.

Sasuke gruño molesto, pero al fin y al cabo tomó el poco equipaje que llevaba y la siguió. Estaba enfadándose por su actitud. Quizás el había sido un poco frío pero aún así se suponía que habían sido compañeros. A pesar de todo el estaba aquí pidiendo perdón, pisándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba. ¿Y ella no lo entendía? _¿Te has disculpado con ella?_ – Dijo una voz en su cabeza -¡Maldición! Esto sería totalmente _molesto- _Simplemente el no podía ser de_ esa_ manera con _ella._

La pelirrosa seguía totalmente confundida, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?, ¿Sasuke estaba por fin de vuelta? ¿Qué había pasado, _de verdad_, con Itachi? Además ahora tendría a Sasuke cerca, ¡TODO EL DÍA! ¿Cómo soportaría su presencia y su constante frialdad? Habían muchas cosas que ella no había tendido el tiempo de arreglar, ni de pensar, ¿Qué sentía por él ahora? ¿Era solo rabia o aquello escondía algo más? Diablos, todo era tan confuso, estaba más que agotada.

Suspiro, ya habría tiempo para contestar todas aquellas preguntas, ahora solo le apetecía llegar a casa, darse un buen baño y dormir. Aunque antes tendría que acomodar al Uchiha en su casa, gracias a dios que tenía una habitación extra, aunque estaba llena de sus cosas viejas, ya lo arreglaría, por hoy, el moreno podría dormir en el sofá. Rió simplemente al pensarlo. _Quizás_, tan solo quizás, no sería tan malo tener a Sasuke bajo su _poder._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola!

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero no haberlas decepcionado :D!

Quisiera darles las infinitas gracias a **Harumigirl , Salma** y **Sakura nita** por sus review s que me subieron profundamente el ánimo *-* muchísimas gracias ! Espero no haberlas decepcionado !

**Aclaraciones :DD**

Bueno quiero agregar unos pequeños detalles que no supe como" superponerlo" XD, Bueno mencione que Sasuke estuve 3 años "debatiéndose" internamente, y anteriormente que tenía 19 años, pues traté de darle de que a los 16 en donde Naruto finalmente tienen un último encuentro y Sasuke se sumerge en dudas y en su pozo de "soledad", pero eso lo iré explicando a medida que vaya continuando el fic, pero es por si las dudas :D

Bueno, en este cap, han sido muy blandos con Sasuke, no significa que se le darán las cosas fáciles, todavía tiene que sufrir un "poquito" más. (que mala soy D: ) Pero merece aprender un poco más, bueno ya habrán notado que su actitud es diferente, y creo mantenerla en durante los siguientes cap, pero no significa que cambiará su personalidad ni nada, en escencia será el arrogante, un poco frío, serio y demás"Uchiha, pero ahora el deberá recuperar lo que perdió y no podrá siendo el maldito insensible que llegó a ser, harto le costo! Lo notarán XDDD

Otro punto que me resulta importante, es** Madara** ¬¬, por si se presentan dudas, sigue vivo, más adelante lo mencionaré, no tenía sentido en este cap todavía, pero a mi me surgiría esa duda. Lo necesito todavía vivo XD

Siempre un gusto :), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y que lo hayan disfrutado *-*, pues hasta ahora yo he disfrutado haciéndolo, aún que me cuesta un poco balancear al Sasuke "que debe recuperar lo que perdió" y al Sasuke Uchiha que no le interesa nada, pero bueno ese el reto XD

Cariños :3

¡Y gracias por leer!

.

**By-Sakura**


	3. 2 Asumir el dolor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto . Las situaciones presentes en esta h****istoria provienen de mi imaginación, por lo tanto es solo mía. No está permitido tomar la historia sin una previa autorización. **

**Disfruten **

Gracias por leer – Diálogos de los personajes

_Gracias por leer _ Pensamientos

.

.

.

_**Aferrándome a la verdadera Luz**_

_**Capítulo 2: "Asumir el dolor"  
><strong>_

.

.

_"Es preferible asumir algún dolor y conmover nuestras conciencias, que apagar la luz y vivir en la oscuridad"_

**Otto Boye Soto**

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba desganada entre los aldeanos que la miraban curiosos, ¿Tal vez era su tan abrumado ánimo? ¿O quizás por su siempre llamativo pelo rosa? O simplemente el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha el traidor, criminal de rango S, caminaba lentamente a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, ante tanta revuelta.

Al fijarse en el moreno, algunos arrugaban el ceño y miraban atentamente creyendo que era una broma, otros se espantaban, daban peños saltos y corrían rápidamente del lugar, otros sin embargo maldecían por lo bajo y lo miraban con odio, pues sabían que no podían contra el portador del Sharingan.

Esto al pelinegro lo molestaba de sobremanera, hasta ahora lo tenía en cuenta, sabía que debía soportar todas aquellas miradas, algunas de desprecios, otras incrédulas o las que más le molestaban, llenas de _miedo, ¿Acaso era un monstro? _de todas maneras se le hacía difícil. Antes jamás debió pasar por una humillación tan grande, pero sí querría recuperar un poco de _su vida_ debía soportar todo aquello. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba las miradas de unas cuantas personas? _¿A que le llamas tu fortaleza, Uchiha?_

Sakura notó que Sasuke se encontraba incómodo ante la situación y la verdad que ella también, era bastante insoportable, las miradas de aquellas personas. ¡Si hasta ella recibió miradas de desaprobación! Seguramente solo estar con el _traidor_, te convertía en blanco de bombardeos. Por lo que decidió aumentar el ritmo para llegar más rápido a casa. El ojinegro reacciono a su acción acelerando el paso.

La pelirrosa disminuyó el paso cuando se encontraban cerca de unas construcciones, a su alrededor habían dos pequeños parque cubiertos de árboles de cerezo, que en esta época del año pronto florecerían, habían también unos cuantos juegos para niños y bancas para descansar, era un lugar era bastante lindo y sobretodo muy acogedor. _Muy Sakura_, pensó el moreno.

La ojiverde se dirigió a uno de los pequeños edificios, no poseían más de tres pisos, el pelinegro la siguió hasta el tercero, sin duda ella era propietaria de este, cuando la chica abrió por fin la puerta, el Uchiha se sorprendió, la verdad es que esperaba ver todo rosado, no sabía el por qué, pero siempre que pensaba algo relacionado a Sakura, pensaba en _rosa._

El lugar era bastante cómodo, las paredes blancas, contrastaban con las cortinas verdes manzana y el piso de madera clara. Todo parecía tan fresco y _natural, _pero sobretodo muy acogedor, supuso que era la sala, pues tenía un sofá, una pequeña mesa de centro y una televisión, algunas plantas adornaban el lugar y en las paredes fotografías de su familia y de ella y Naruto, aquello lo hizo sentir una sensación bastante particular, pero solo un _poco_, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue un estante que ocupaba toda la pared lateral, absolutamente repleta de libros, desde novelas hasta libros de medicina y el correcto uso del Chakra.

Bueno esta es mi casa, espero que sea de su agrado Uchiha-_san_ – Lo distrajo la pelirrosa.

Hmp- bufó el moreno. No le gustaba su actitud, porque siempre tenía que ser tan _molesta –_ No es necesario tanta formalidad, _Sakura._ – agregó, enfatizando su nombre.

Pues entonces, _Sasuke. _A este lado encontrarás la cocina – respondió esta de la misma manera, mostrando la habitación aledaña. Era una cocina no muy amplia pero lo suficientemente para tener también un pequeño comedor, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, eso le causó gracia al chico, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Simplemente así era _ella._

Tan pulcra y ordenada como siempre – se burló el Uchiha.

Pues si no te gusta, Sasuke-_san_, tendrás que acostumbrarte – se defendió la ojiverde. No estaba de ánimos para aguantar sus provocaciones.

Y por aquí – habló nuevamente la pelirrosa, caminando por un pasillo que daba a tres puertas - está de la derecha es mi habitación – señalo la puerta, al moreno se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar esas palabras – te diría que cuando necesites algo, solo toques, pero no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada – él chico suspiro, si ella siempre lograba_ arruinarlo_ todo – está de aquí es el baño – dijo señalando la puerta al final el pasillo. La abrió y se dejó ver, un baño bastante espacioso y perfectamente limpio, todo blanco a excepción de las cortinas de la bañera que a pesar de ser blancas tenían estampado la silueta de un árbol Sakura, y unas cuantas flores en rosado, y con la misma temática una especie de armario donde por lo que le dijo estaban las toallas y sus útiles de aseo.

Y por último, está será tu habitación – mencionó entrando a la puerta izquierda. Estaba llena de cajas y cosas viejas – lamentablemente aún no he termino de organizar todas mis cosas, me mudé aquí hace solo 3 meses y mis padres me obligaron a traer absolutamente todo – dijo lo último un poco molesta y divertida, al recordar que cuando sus padres por fin le permitieron mudarse sola, le pusieron como condición, que debía llevarse también su "desorden" como le llamaban ellos, pues tenía tantas cosas antiguas de las que no se quería deshacer, y al llegar a su nueva casa como tenía una habitación libre, simplemente las arrojo, no tenía tiempo para ellas. – Así que deberás esta noche dormir en el sofá. – finalizó cerrando la puerta.

Hmp – fue lo que único que soltó el azabache había dormido en peores lugares, un sofá no le parecía del todo mal, sobre todo si era _su_ sofá.

Mientras puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, si quieres, después de todo, estarás aquí un buen tiempo – suspiro la pelirrosa, por lo menos no quería vivir en guerra con el chico.

_Gracias – _casi susurro Sasuke, la pelirrosa dio un pequeño saltito, no esperaba que él le agradeciera, pero así fue.

No lo menciones, estoy obligada hacerlo, así que espero que no me des problemas – escuchar _esa _palabra de su boca, para ella no era buena señal, se dirigió a su cuarto – En aquella pieza detrás de hay un armario, el cual puedes usar, deberás mover unas cuantas cajas, no te preocupes por lo demás me encargaré de aquello, pero por ahora, debo archivar algunos historiales médicos, si tienes hambre en la cocina hay un poco de Okaka. Puedes comerlo si quieres – agregó Sakura bastante rápido parecía querer salir de ahí pronto. Dicho esto entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Se quedo estático por un momento ni siquiera él recordaba cuanto le gustaba comer Okaka cuando vivía en Konoha, ¿Cómo es que ella lo recordaba? ¿Cómo es que acaso lo sabía? Sonrío, quizás la vida si estaba de su lado esta vez, quizás si se esforzaba un poco todavía podría recuperar su ¿confianza_?_

Decidió hacer lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho y ordeno sus cosas. Que nostalgia sentía, veía todas las cajas con llenas de sus recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia, de las cual él había sido una ínfima parte, pues prefirió seguir una endemoniada venganza. El jamás tendría aquello, pues de su pasado solo recordaba, _entrenamiento_, el duro entrenamiento que paso por llevar a cabo su cometido, que jamás imaginó que lo dejaría tan vacío. Él era un hombre hábil, fuerte y sobre todo poderoso, pero ¿De qué le servían si su pecho seguía vacío? Probablemente había conseguido lo que quería, pero aquello no había sido lo que _necesitaba_. Los únicos recuerdos alegres que conservaba era haber sido parte del equipo 7, quizás eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía y todos los había compartido con Naruto, Kakashi y _la molestia._ La misma con la cual el destino había decido que permaneciera, la que a pesar de estar en una misma casa, parecían estar a kilómetros de distancia. A la cual él en _algunas _ocasiones había intentado _matar_ y por lo mismo ahora desconfiaba totalmente de él. ¡Maldición pero él tenía sus motivos! Los cuales nunca nadie podría entender, daba gracias al cielo que no había cometido tal _locura_.

Y sin embargo él no podía pedirle disculpas, no podía plantarse ahí y decirle que estaba feliz de estar de vuelta y con _ella_. Que llenaba _un poquito_ del vacío que sentía. Simplemente no podía, había dejado su orgullo para regresar, pero nada le costaba más que _estar_ con ella, simplemente lo superaba. Cuando estaba con la pelirrosa, él sentía algo totalmente diferente, un sentimiento de _ vergüenza_ invadía su ser y eso era algo a lo que él no estaba _acostumbrado. _No era capaz de mirar aquellos orbes, sin sentirse un ser despreciable, inconscientemente creía no merecerla. ¡Y por Kami! Él era tan contradictorio, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, de hecho _tampoco sabía_, y como resultado salía a relucir su frialdad característica y actuaba a la _defensiva, ¡Bravo Uchiha eres excepcional!_ Se reprocho mentalmente.

Suspiro cansado, si quería conseguir entablar algo con la chica, primero tendría que pasar encima suyo, contra sus propias convicciones. Suspiró, finalmente optó por terminar su tarea.

Se encontraba revisando aquellos mencionados historiales médicos, habían sido una excusa a medias, pero la verdad es que tan solo necesitaba respirar. Había sufrido un pequeño quiebre emocional, pero ahora estaba más tranquila, la vida le había pasado una mala jugada, pero fue la simple sorpresa, la que la desconcertó. Todos absolutamente todos la habían ignorado por completo, habían escondido una verdad tan importante como para perdonar al Uchiha. Eso era lo que más le dolía. No importaba que ella hubiera sido parte de aquel equipo, o que estuviera involucrada de alguna manera, de todas formas, decidieron no contárselo.

Y ahora sin más tenía a Sasuke en su casa y_ ella_ tendría que ser la encargada de ¿supervisarlo? Era simplemente absurdo, por una parte había sido totalmente pasada a llevar, omitiéndole información y sucedía que después tenía que cargar con todo el problema. _Frustrante_ esa era la palabra en que desembocaban sus pensamientos.

No quiera tener más que ver con _aquel sujeto_, llevaba años sin verlo, años en los cuales ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría ser de él. Si Sakura Haruno, había prácticamente olvidado a Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora no tenía ni siquiera la intención de mantener una amistad otra vez con él, quizás si se daba, después, pero ella no lo forzaría. Suficiente tuvo alguna vez con todas las humillaciones que paso bajo sus manos. Había gastado aquel tiempo en mejorar cada día.

Tal vez ella no fuera una ninja excepcional, ni maestra del Ninjutsu, estamos de acuerdo con que no pertenecía a ningún clan y pues lamentablemente no fue bendecida con ninguna técnica especial, pero a pesar de todo aquello, desafió su _naturaleza incompetente_, y gracias al entrenamiento otorgado por su sensei, su estudio constante y perseverancia, logró desarrollar su control de Chakra a la perfección y se especializó en el arte médico. Contra todo pronóstico, ella era, _útil. _Por fin podría decirse a sí misma que estaba orgullosa de sus logros. Todo el sacrificio de pasar horas enteras sumergida en aquellos pergaminos, prácticamente olvidados, llenos de jutsus médicos, el duro entrenamiento vivido con Tsunade-sama, las largas jornadas en el hospital, durmiendo muy poco y quitándole prácticamente su vida social, si Haruno debía sacar cuentas, habían valido totalmente la pena, pues la habían convertido en una mujer totalmente capaz, y por lo menos la _necesitaban._

Y el hecho que nuevamente la hubieran nuevamente ignorado, la _desalentaba_.

_¡Al diablos con todos ellos!_ – Se dijo a sí misma.

Este ahora, no era su problema, había sido lo suficientemente capaz, para desligarse de ello. Y no iba a permitir, que nuevamente por la misma razón, su ánimo decayera. Prefirió dejar las cosas así. Seguramente ella no era la única que lo ignoraba, de seguro el resto de su generación tampoco lo sabía y de algún modo ellos también habían estado involucrados. Y llegó a la conclusión de que cada vez estaba más fuera de la vida de Sasuke y a todo lo que respectaba a él y le parecía bien. Pues él, tampoco figuraba en la lista de personas importantes para ella, _no más_. Desde que casi le hizo perder a Naruto, resto de sus amigos y a su querida Aldea. Su corazón se congelo por pensar en aquello, desde aquel bendito día, El Uchiha pasó a ser un simple renegado en su corazón.

Suspiró, bien simplemente debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Ya no se sentía nerviosa enfrente de su presencia. Ni siquiera la distraía el olor que emanaba de aquel hombre, que inevitablemente le seguía pareciendo totalmente provocador, al igual que su cuerpo, era realmente atractivo. Pero cuando no puedes _admirar_ al sujeto que tienes enfrente, su atractivo pierde su valor.

En fin tenía todo los puntos a favor, el Uchiha tampoco hablaba mucho y seguramente atesoraría el poco orgullo que había conservado y no sería capaz ni de acercarse a ella, ni muchos menos de pedirle algo.

Se estiró con bastante efusividad, soltó un pequeño grito para alentarse y sonrió. Dejó por fin sus papeles de lado y se dispuso a tomar su relajante baño, con solo un sentimiento en su interior.

Se sentía bien con sus logros realizados, Sasuke Uchiha, no había sido un simple enamoramiento para ella, lo sabía, había sido capaz de dar su vida, dejar a su familia y hasta traicionar a la aldea. Había estado dispuesta a aceptar sus humillaciones, con solo tenerlo cerca. Eso era un poco más complicado que un simple enamoramiento. Pero todo cambió, cuando se dio cuenta de que, ella no merecía aquellos tratos y sobretodo de alguien que la había _abandonado_, ella merecía amor, tanto como ella entregaba. Y no iba seguir perdiendo el tiempo enfocada en alguien que ya ni siquiera estaba y que nunca podría entregarle lo que ella **merecía**. Y se lo propuso y lo logró.

Si Sakura Haruno había conseguido dejar de amar al Uchiha, el día que había conseguido amarse más **a sí misma.**

Había aceptado su dolor. Aprendió a vivir con él, dejo a un lado el papel _de víctima. _Ella ya no era más una niña, ahora era una _mujer_.

Se despertó del mejor sueño que había tenido en la vida, estaba irónicamente, _feliz._ Feliz de haber dejado al pasado, por fin donde realmente pertenecía, en el pasado.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, hoy era sábado después de todo, no tenía trabajo y cierto rubio tampoco y aunque estaba aún un poco enfadada con él, tendría que ayudarle a acomodar a Sasuke. Esa era su venganza, sonrió con la idea de molestar al chico temprano en la mañana, solo para acomodar unas cuentas cajas. Se coloco un simple vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era un tanto vaporoso y muy liviano, se sentía realmente cómoda con él. Bajó y preparó algo muy rápido de desayunar y le dejó un poco al moreno, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con Naruto y la verdad ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus actos. Ella simplemente era así. _Maternal._

Se disponía a salir y lo que vio le saco una pequeña sonrisa. El Uchiha, estaba profundamente dormido, parecía que era la primera vez de muchas que se permitía dormir literalmente sin importarle nada, pues tenía una de sus piernas estirada sobre el respaldo del sofá, y la otra colgaba graciosamente, al igual que uno de sus brazos y sin embargo el otro descansaba simplemente atrás de su cabeza, la manta que lo cubría apenas tapaba su pecho y parte de sus piernas. Parecía totalmente ajeno al mundo, Sakura rió bajito creyó que era la primera vez que lo veía así_. Quizás_ esta vez sus palabras eran sinceras. Despejó ese pensamiento rápidamente, pues con él, no se podía bajar la guardia, al menos no más de 20 minutos, lo justo que le tomaría ir por el autoproclamado Futuro Hokage.

.

.

.

Sasuke saltó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la verdad es que había bajado completamente la guardia, estar en aquella casa, le producía un sentimiento de _tranquilidad,_ como siempre que estaba con _ella_. Se permitió su última perdida de la "compostura" del día. Y se estiró de una manera que no había hecho hace años. Que cómodo se sentía y era solo su primer día en Konoha. Sonrió al pensar que había sido una buena decisión. Se dirigió a la cocina, su estómago rugía por alimentos después de un tan reponedor descanso. Sonrió aún más cuando vio, que la pelirrosa se había tomado la molestia de dejarle algo preparado. Sonrisa y Uchiha en una oración, ¿Qué tanto podría lograr Konoha en su actitud? ¿Y sobretodo _ella_? Volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos en el grupo 7 y la manera en que lo habían sacado de su pozo de soledad, para divertirse con ellos, sus amigos. Hasta que tuvo que aparecer de nuevo _Itachi, _y con equivocadas razones, lo confundió. Recordar a su hermano siempre lo sumergía en un agujero de tristeza, lo había adorado y odiado, pero de todas maneras había sido la persona que más había llegado amar en su vida. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo había sido _de esa_ manera? Ya no podía seguir cuestionándoselo más, tenía que agradecerle a Itachi, que lo hubiera salvado de toda aquella mierda, aunque no de la_ mejor_ manera. Pero ahora lo _entendía_. Y si quería volver a ser feliz, tendría que recuperar a las personas que también llegó a _querer_.

Decidió tomar una ducha, pues Sakura no tardaría mucho en volver, después de todo su misión era vigilarlo y él sabía que ella no le dejaría por mucho tiempo, o al menos, _no podía._

Termino su labor y cuando salió del baño ya por fin arreglado. Se encontró con unos ojos azules observándole.

¡TEEEEEEME! – Gritó desesperado Naruto y se lanzó a abrazarlo – Por un momento había pensado que había sido un sueño.

Sasuke sonrió. Siempre estaría agradecido de aquel "intento" de ninja, claro que a bajo su percepción, pues sabía que era extraordinariamente poderoso – Dobe, también te aprecio pero no me dejas respirar. – le dijo apartándolo un poco.

¡Escuchaste Sakura-Chan! – Gritó eufórico el rubio, apartándose y dejando ver a una pelirrosa un tanto incrédula – El Teme dijo que me aprecia – agregó el ojiazul soltando unos lloriqueos.

Sasuke se detuvo a observar a la pelirrosa, mientras esta, con un poco de sorpresa regañaba al rubio, por su poca dignidad. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y su pelo rosa suelto, al aire, se sonrojo un poco, jamás había visto a la pelirrosa con algo que no fueran sus indumentarias ninja y otras un poco más formales, pero _no así_. Ahora más que nunca él quería estar con ella, ahora y para siempre. Pero tendría que empezar por recuperar su confianza.

¡Por supuesto que lo hago Dobe! – se ánimo a decir con una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque odie admitirlo, eres mi mejor amigo - añadió haciendo que Naruto lloriqueara más – Y a ti también, Sakura.

Ella pareció quedarse paralizada, tenía la certeza de que Sasuke se seguiría comportando como el idiota insensible que era, pero de pronto le salía con estas palabras a Naruto, haciendo que este llorara de felicidad y luego le decía que ¿la apreciaba también?

Y gracias por el desayuno – finalizó el moreno.

Sakura asintió y finalmente sonrió e hizo un gesto de que no importaba. No iba a analizar cada acto que Sasuke cometiera_, no más_, suspiro, de todas formas, era mejor así, a que estar en guerra.

Naruto chilló más fuerte, sintió su corazón rebozar de alegría, tanto fue que los tomó por el cuello y los aferró a él con tanta fuerza, haciendo que sin querer sus cabezas se golpearan.

A la pelirrosa se le escapo un pequeño gemido de dolor la cabeza del Uchiha era bastante dura, No pudo evitar golpear al rubio por su torpeza, con él su paciencia se iba de sus manos. – Naruto compórtate quieres, además te traje a aquí para que nos ayudes a trabajar, no a perder el tiempo – Sasuke sonrió internamente. _Algunas cosas simplemente, nunca cambiaban._

Ah –suspiro la ojiverde, había pensado que sería un día fácil, pero el ojiazul, siempre encontraba manera de hacerla enfadar.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y por las palabras dichas por la Haruno, supuso que quería usar el tiempo para ordenar aquella habitación. Así que se dirigió a ella y abrió la puerta.

Naruto y Sakura le siguieron – Bien, manos a la obra – exclamó la pelirrosa, dándose a sí misma ánimo de mover todas aquellas cajas.

La chica corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas, para dejar entrar la luz, el lugar fue invadido por el aire limpio, lo que hizo de la tarea un poco más agradable. Partieron sacando las cajas del lugar para dejarlas en la sala de estar, tendría que terminar de correr todo para poder limpiar y desinfectar el lugar y hacerlo habitable para el portador del Sharingan.

Y así transcurrieron las horas, bromas entre los chicos, regaños de parte de la pelirrosa hacía Naruto por su estupidez, debido a que este había dejado caer unas _cuantas _cajas.

Sasuke observaba aquella escena totalmente alejado, le dolía todavía todo lo que se había perdido, ellos dos parecían tan unidos, se jugaban bromas, reían tan fuerte. Naruto siempre la abrazaba o la tocaba de alguna manera y debía admitir que eso le estaba pareciendo un poco molesto, porque ella simplemente le correspondía sus abrazos y no parecía molestarle tenerle cerca. Si no fuera porque había escuchado del mismo Naruto que tenía algo con la chica Hyuuga, pensaría que estos dos tenían algo. Si, estaba celoso de aquella conexión especial que ellos habían desarrollado con los años.

Y así después de que por fin la habitación estaba vacía y las cajas apiladas en la sala de estar, se dispusieron a desinfectar el lugar. Sakura llegó con baldes y cubetas con agua y unos cuantos productos de limpieza, le entregó uno a Naruto para que este se dedicara a limpiar el suelo del lugar, y un limpia vidrios a Sasuke para que este se encargará de ellos. Ella por su parte sacaría el polvo de unos cuantos muebles, que habían permanecido allí, que el chico podría tener a su disposición.

Todo parecía bastante tranquilo, la tarea se hacía menos pesada trabajando en grupo y las cosas parecían pronto acabar. Naruto que habiendo terminado su labor lanzó su cubeta con euforia hacía el rincón, pero calculó mal, y está se derramó por gran parte del piso de la habitación, Sasuke que se encontraba sobre una silla limpiando los últimos recovecos de aquellos altos vidrios, salto con gran fuerza, pero no contaba con que estaría cubierta por el producto de la pelirrosa para pisos y el resultado fue _inevitable_.

¡PAF! Un fuerte e estruendoso sonido irrumpió la habitación, el pelinegro había pisado en falso y en ausencia de piso firme y seco, cayó con todo su peso sobre aquel charco de agua.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon sus cabezas rápidamente, para encontrarse con el Uchiha prácticamente sentado, con sus ropas mojadas. El ambiente se volvió tenso, ninguno tan solo siquiera respiraba. El rubio por miedo, el moreno, pues, tenía solo pensamiento, _Humillación. _Y la pelirrosa estabaanonadada. Pero fue ella quien no pudo contener el deseo y con un sonoro graznido, explotó en una incontrolable risa, el ojiazul incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, la siguió con la misma fuerza.

Sasuke avergonzado les dirigió unas miradas de odio, que espantaron un poco al chico, pero al parecer incrementaron las risas de la chica, Naruto no se volvió unir a la estruendosa risa de Sakura. El pelinegro bufó, tenía un leve color, cubriendo sus mejillas_, de rabia_, pero prestó atención a aquel sonido, y se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando sus risas como no las había escuchado hace tanto tiempo, eso lo alegró profundamente y finalmente sonrió, su sonrisa se fue agrandando más hasta acompañarlos con una sutil risilla. A los cuales los presentes se detuvieron en seco. ¿Era su idea o el Uchiha estaba riendo?

Este al ver su reacción, no pudo evitar nuevamente mirarlos con odio, en ellos se formo una mueca de confusión, El Uchiha no pudo evitar, soltar nuevamente una carcajada, a la que se unió Naruto y finalmente la ojiverde se rindió, la escena le parecía realmente divertida. Ahora si Sasuke tenía el orgullo en el piso_, literalmente_.

Las risas se apaciguaron y los tres sintieron un sentimiento de nostalgia, recordando sus tiempos como equipo siete, en donde, el moreno era todavía capaz de mostrarse alegre, en ese en el cual estaban, juntos como grupo, _unidos._ La pelirrosa corrió la cara, aquello jamás volvería. Debía tenerlo claro, no se dejaría otra vez engañar, no por Sasuke, ella simplemente ya no confiaba en él. Había perdido la esperanza. El pelinegro sintió como ella, se revolvía incómoda, y dejó de sonreír. Realmente quería hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cómo podría hacer que ella lo perdonara? Iba a remediar todo el daño que causó, una por una, así como se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto que también había sucumbido en melancolía, observó a sus amigos, ambos estaban ahí, pero parecían estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, el moreno se vía choqueado y ella, _lastimada._

Pero fue ella misma, la que los distrajo de sus pensamientos – Bien, creo que está listo, pero lamentablemente, creo que tendrás que pasar esta noche otra vez en el sofá, Sasuke –

Naruto levantó una ceja confundido - ¿Porqué Sakura-chan?

Pues, ¿donde dormirá? – le contesto la pelirrosa.

Podíamos ir a buscar mi cama en mi antiguo apartamento, hay suficiente espacio para dejar las cajas también – habló el moreno – Me gustaría poder sacar unas cuantas cosas, que alguna vez dejé allí y que ahora quiero recuperar – sonrió melancólicamente.

Bueno así se arreglaría fácilmente el problema – concluyó la pelirrosa, ignorando la mirada que el portador del Sharingan le había dado.

Bueno, adiós Sasuke-teme – los interrumpió el rubio le tendió la mano y Sasuke la sello – Iré a comer ramen con mi Hina-Chan – ¡Adiós Sakura-Chan! – volvió a gritar, pero esta vez se dirigió a la chica, la abrazó con efusividad y esta le respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

Saludos a Hinata de mi parte, Naruto – terminó de decir cuando este la bajo.

Sasuke bufó internamente, ¿Por qué diablos, ese maldito siempre se acercaba tanto _a ella_?

Naruto volvió a darle una sonrisa al portador del Sharingan y se volteó para darle la última mirada a le pelirrosa, esta lo evitó, sabía lo que el rubio quería conseguir, leía en sus ojos su suplica – Anda Sakura-Chan no seas tan mal con el teme – le susurró bajito – hazlo por mí – terminó de decir, guiñándole el ojo, ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan encantador cuando se lo proponía? Ella jamás pudo negarse a algo que el chico le pidiera pero esta vez era diferente y las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fáciles. Simplemente rodó lo ojos y le acarició la mejilla, tenía una conversación pendiente con él.

.

.

.

Se encontraban caminando en dirección hacia su antiguo departamento en busca de la dichosa cama, llevaban algunas de las cajas consigo, ambos marchaban en silencio, él no sabía que decir y ella simplemente no tenía nada que agregar, él apresuro el paso y llegaron a otro de los pequeños edificios que rodeaban esa parte de la ciudad, no quedaba tan lejos. Sasuke guió a Sakura hasta el último piso de uno, ahí, había sido donde había vivido cuando los terrenos Uchiha quedaron vacíos.

La ojiverde sintió como se retorcía un poco su estómago, la verdad era muy extraño lo que le producía estar ahí a pasos de entrar al mundo que era solo de Sasuke. Muchas veces en su infancia soñó con visitar ese lugar ¿Cómo sería? Y ahora lo haría, pero irónicamente ahora ya no quería responder esa pregunta, quería saber lo menos posible de él pero él parecía querer dejarla entrar en su vida. No pudo evitar sentirse _sofocada_.

El Uchiha abrió la cerradura y se adentro al lugar, la llamó en señal de que pasara, la pelirrosa suspiro, debía armarse de valor, no quería revivir el pasado, debía dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos que alguna veces albergó en su conciencia.

Finalmente entró la recibió una pequeña sala de estar, no había mucha luz, pero se notaba que el lugar no había sido habitado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aparte de ese detalle, era como si el chico jamás la hubiera abandonado el lugar. El moreno sintió un vacío, recordando cuando solo había estado en su pasado, las noches en vela y los días totalmente solos. Hasta que apareció el engendro de Naruto y la Molestia de Sakura. Todavía no podía creer que los había abandonado, pensó en Itachi y la sombra de su clan. Y lo recordó, estaba totalmente cegado por el _dolor_.

¿Podría alguna vez Sakura perdonarlo?

Se giró hacia ella, la notó un poco incómoda, no entendió la razón del por qué, sin embargo, dejó las cajas a un costado y avanzó a la que había sido su habitación. Volvió a llamarle la atención a la pelirrosa, esta dio un respingó, dejó rápidamente las cajas y lo siguió.

Sasuke entró a su habitación, ¿Hace cuanto no estaba ahí? ¿6 o 7 años? La nostalgia nuevamente lo invadió.

Sakura recorrió la habitación detalladamente, observando cada rincón del lugar. Reflejaba la personalidad práctica de Sasuke, pues se componía de una cama, un pequeño escritorio, un armario y mueble que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera, las paredes eran azules y tenía un balconcito como ventana. Todo perfectamente ordenado a pesar del polvo, que por los años, se había acumulado. El muchacho se dedico a revolver el armario y el escritorio en busca de algo. La ojiverde se detuvo enfrente de aquel mueble, algo había llamado su atención.

Una foto, estaba recostada en la cima de aquella madera. Se acercó con curiosidad y no pudo controlar la curiosidad de alzarlo. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era la antigua foto del equipo 7 ¿Había estado ahí siempre? El pelinegro se volteó, vio que ella estaba concentrada observando algo, se acercó y también se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía, había olvidado que antes de irse la había dejado boca abajo. Aunque no le creyeran, a él le había dolido mucho irse de aquella aldea, _pero Itachi_. Se volvió a sentir frustrado como siempre que ambos recuerdos se veían a su cabeza, pero algo lo distrajo, la pelirrosa miraba la foto con un tierno brillo en los ojos, no pudo evitar la melancolía que le producía aquella imagen con un aura tan inocente, todavía eran unos pequeños niños y sin embargo ella se veía tan feliz.

Sasuke sonrió – Sakura tengo algo que decirte – la sacó de su letargo y enfocó sus orbes en ella.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera avergonzada de haberse perdido en sus memorias. Sin embargo lo clavo sus orbes con determinación en sus ojos.

Y-yo de verdad lamento haberme ido así – dijo por fin el moreno, luego de aquel silencio que perduraba en la habitación

Sasuke, no debes darme explicaciones, ya te lo he dicho –

¡Maldición! No actúes así – la interrumpió el chico perdiendo la paciencia. Aquella chica enfrente, no era más que una cara. Probablemente lo haya olvidado, pero no podría serle del todo indiferente. No, definitivamente no.

¿Así? ¿Así cómo Sasuke? - estalló ella ¿Qué más quería? Debía agradecer que no lo hubiera intentado matar. Si no hubiera estado en aquella situación, ese pensamiento le hubiera parecido gracioso._ Vaya ironía._ Era lo único que merecía.

Así, como si no te importara nada – le contestó hosco. No le gustaba que ella no lo mirara, que no le dirigiera la palabra, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Que fuera así tan _fría_. Si definitivamente la vida era toda una ironía.

Pues lo hace, Sasuke – le respondió serenamente – Sinceramente ya no me interesa – añadió, todo había estado tranquilo, hasta que él se había dignado a parecer. Ahora ella quería su _vida_ de vuelta a como era antes y no podría mientras tuviera que hacerse cargo de aquel chico.

No actúes como si no estuvieras involucrada – le refutó él, dolido.

Soltó una risa hipócrita - Pues si no lo estoy_-_ le debatió ella con veneno en sus palabras. Estaba herida, no podía permitirse olvidar todo el sufrimiento que él había causado, tal vez podría perdonar, pero no caería de nuevo en aquel error - Todos se encargaron de dejármelo claro, especialmente_ tú._

Tan solo_ escúchame_ – Le rogó por última vez ¡Diablos! Lo sabía y estaba tan endemoniadamente arrepentido, se sentía una literalmente una mierda. No había hecho nada más que causar daño,_ dolor. _Todo lo de que el ahora estaba arrancando. Había sido un maldito bastardo insensible. Traicionado a todos los que quería ¡Y por Kami, juraba que ahora tenía todo el peso de su culpa en su espalda!

Golpeó aquel estante con fuerza, frustrado. Era un imbécil ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a la pelirrosa que lo perdonara cuando él, efectivamente, no lo había hecho?

Se sentía como un vil demonio, había sido tan cruel, que en mucho tiempo no pudo ni cerrar los ojos. Había sido una bestia, un despiadado ser humano, estaba totalmente loco. Jamás pensó lo que podría ser capaz de hacer, había sentido tanto miedo de él mismo, no era _él._ Simplemente, no era él, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese nivel, solo recordaba a_ Itachi, _aquel hombre que lo había hecho _odiar,_ que le había dado razones para alejarse de todos, quién había matado a sus padres y quién no sintió ningún remordimiento en mostrárselo, la imagen de sus padres muriendo a manos, del que había sido su _héroe._ Pero no se imaginaba lo realmente turbia que había sido la historia y con sus propias manos, le dio fin al hombre por él cual su vida giraba. Lo había amado y odiado. Para finalmente siempre seguir siendo la razón por la que vivía su vida.

_Miedo, Frustración, Injusticia. _

Eran los únicos pensamientos que ocupaban su cabeza, se sentía tan vacío, un sentimiento de angustia y soledad lo había domado por completo. Había hecho cosas terribles, motivado por la rabia. Había perdido totalmente el norte, su vida había sido una mierda y él solo había contribuido a hundirse más en soledad, llevaba el peso de la muerte de su hermano y de todo su clan, confundido y sobretodo arrepentido trato de echarle la culpa a cualquier cosa, solo así podría _vivir_. Y no había nada, ¡Maldición! No había nada, no quería tener que enfrentar semejante dolor, aquel que no lo dejaba respirar ¡Su vida valía una mierda!

_Danzō_, había sido uno de los pensamientos que se apoderaron de su cabeza. Konoha debía pagar por lo que habían hecho a su familia, pero nuevamente estuvo equivocado, dominado por falsas razones, quiso destruir lo único que en la vida había sido una luz de esperanza. La ambición había marcado su destino, su vida, tanto como de la "Perfecta Familia Uchiha" y de algunos pocos de Konoha, pero lo único que supo hacer, _fue arrancar_ del dolor. No quería tener que asumir sus actos, sus _errores_, lo que lo llevó a estar tres años en la peor de las miserias, llevando una batalla interior, donde difícilmente se llegó a una conclusión. Lo único que tenía claro, era su débil carácter, había sido totalmente _manipulado_, siempre, un estúpido crío que había creído ser dueño de la verdad, era poderoso, pero no menos imbécil, seguía siendo completamente _débil_, en él no había fortaleza, no había nunca lidiado con aquellos _traumas_ que tenía y aquel orgullo que lo caracterizaba no era más que su manera de huir ante sus errores, ante las personas, aquellas que le habían hecho tanto daño y sin embargo había una persona que tenía el poder de salvarlo de aquella mierda y estaba en ese momento mirándolo con aquellos jades expectantes a lo que diría, aquellos ojos tan _puros_, _inocentes_, alejados de tanta mierda, aquellos orbes que le daban _paz_. No pudo evitar al ver aquellos ojos tan radiantes que toda la culpa, la carga llevada durante años se viniera encima, lo sintió tan fuerte como nunca antes.

Se alejó de ella rápidamente, desconcertándola. Sakura al ver la reacción del pelinegro pensó que huiría, pero al intentar acorralarlo, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del moreno. _Vomitaba_. Si el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, había somatizado todo aquella mierda en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar expulsar todo ese manojo de sentimientos que tenía en su interior de una mejor forma.

La pelirrosa lo observo por un instante, jamás lo había visto _así_. Algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no era nada más que lástima, aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, era todo un miserable, una pobre escoria que había hecho tanto daño a su corta edad, traicionado, matado, había sido desleal totalmente egoísta y ahora estaba tan hundido. Por alguna razón de la cual no se sentía orgullosa se sintió bien consigo misma, si bien no todas las decisiones que había tomado en la vida, habían sido del todo correctas, pero al menos era feliz, tenía una familia y amigos que la apoyaban, con eso se daba por pagada, Sasuke Uchiha en cambio, no contaba con la misma suerte. Y por primera vez lo vio como la persona que era, no el hombre de sus sueños que había sido alguna vez, tan lejano y superior, _no más._ Ahora lo sentía igual e igual, de hecho a pesar de su humildad, se sentía superior a él, quizás el pudiera destruir a todos en Konoha con su asombroso poder, ¿Pero de que le servía, si aquel poder lo llevo a destruirse a sí mismo? Por más que fuera el mejor ninja del mundo, carecía de toda templanza y lo más importante amor. Era un alma en pena, totalmente vacía y solitaria. Sakura se estremeció, no lograba sentir más que lástima por él.

Sasuke se removió, se sentía por segunda vez en el día, humillado, pero no había podido contener aquellas malditas ganas de exteriorizar todo aquella culpa que no lo dejaba vivir.

¿Estás bien? – Fueron las palabras que salieron de aquellos dulces labios.

La volteó a ver y pudo ver en sus ojos la lástima, sin embargo no pudo ver en ellos ningún deje de preocupación, era simplemente pura cortesía. Jamás pensó que tenía que aprender muchas cosas de aquella frágil mujer. Se mostraba con templanza, la seguridad en sí misma no se había escabullido a pesar de la muestra de _sensibilidad_ de él.

Perdóname- Fue lo único que logró articular

Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – lo interrumpió ella. El ojinegro ante aquella frase respiró tranquilo, tenía la esperanza de que algún día se lo dijera en otra_ ocasión_, pero de todas maneras aquel simple acto le dio fortaleza de seguir con su nuevo cometido.

Escucha – suspiro la ojiverde, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - no tengo confianza Sasuke es verdad y si fuera por mí no haría esto – el sintió una pequeña aguja en su corazón, Sakura apretó los puños en señal de frustración, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo Naruto? Se preguntó pero finalmente agregó – Pero no soy una desalmada, creo que ahora estas demasiado confundido y no creo que seas capaz de soportar más dramatismo, ni yo tampoco.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella violentamente agarrando fuertemente su muñeca, la pelirrosa se sintió asqueada, pudo percibir el hedor de su reciente actividad, pero él pareció no importarle, bajó su cabeza a la altura de su oído y le susurro – Prometo hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mí, es más haré que te sientas orgullosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par – _Sasuke – _se le escapó de sus labios, en un suspiro ahogado.

Recuperarla era la única esperanza que lo mantenía con vida y él iba a luchar por aferrase a aquella _luz_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡SIENTO LA DEMORA!<p>

Muchas gracias por los Reviews a **setsuna17, UchihaHaruno, Animedia, Vicky** y en especial a **Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki (**ya te respondí por interno *-* lo feliz que me hizo tu review ^^)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :). Perdón si va lento, pero no puedo hacer que Sakura perdone a Sasuke así como así ! con todo el daño que le ha hecho, Ella tiene su dignidad !

Eso.., Cariños y nos leemos :D!

.

.

.

**By-Sakura**


End file.
